InuYashaish Songs
by BuffyButterflySlayer
Summary: These are just a bunch of little oneshotsong fics that are too short to be on their own. Afew are 2 or 3shots, I will alert you of those!
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, I know that I'm supposed to be writing my other fics, but these ideas have been buzzing around my head for MONTHS now and I have to get them out!

So here is the first of many one-shot/song fics that will be compiled into one big story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Really, my parents buy me everything cause I got empty pockets and no income. (What can you expect from a 13 year-old without an allowance)

InuYasha-ish Songs 

Josey (blink 182)

"Ok InuYasha. You can do this, you can do this. You're the man, the man that has absolutely no chance with a girl like Kagome…" InuYasha turned back around as he came so close to Kagome's front door.

"InuYasha?" a voice from behind him said as the body it belonged to opened the door.

"Oh, ahh… Hi Sota. Is Kagome home?" InuYasha asked, blushing slightly.

"Duh! She refused to leave the house because she thought you would come over early and leave without her." Sota said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, ok… Could you get her for me?" InuYasha asked stepping closer to the door.

"Sure… HEY SIS! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND GREET YOUR DATE! HURRY, HE MAY JUST LEAVE YOU, YOU BIG FAT LOSER!" Sota yelled up the stairs.

"I AM NOT A FAT! WAIT! DID YOU SAY HE WAS LEAVING! STALL!" Kagome shouted back down.

"HEY KAGOME! IT'S INUYASHA! I'LL BE WAITING IN THE CAR! MET ME DOWN THERE OK!" InuYasha yelled up the stairs to reassure Kagome he wouldn't leave without her.

"OK!" Kagome yelled back down; her tone was full of relief, even without looking at her InuYasha could tell she was smiling.

"See ya' Sota." InuYasha ruffled Sota's hair and turned to leave.

"Cool guy, why the heck is he going out with Kagome?" Sota said before closing the door.

"Because, I love her…" InuYasha said to no one in particular.

With Kagome 

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! He's gonna leave with out me! Why won't my hair lay flat!" Kagome worried as she buzzed across her bedroom franticly looking for her left shoe.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Sota?" Kagome said, her voice rougher than she intended.

"I just wanted to say that… You look alright for big, fat, loser, older sister…" Sota said as Kagome pulled her shoe from under the bed.

"Thanks Sota. That means a lot coming from you. Even if you are the missing village idiot…" Kagome joked as she brushed passed him ruffling his hair.

"What is it with people messin' with my hair today!" Sota complained trying to fix his hair.

With InuYasha and Kagome, inside InuYasha's car 

"Wow Kagome… You look great." InuYasha said blushing a deep shade of red.

"Thanks InuYasha, so do you." Kagome smiled, turning just as red as InuYasha

"Uhh, thanks…Umm… Where do you want to go?" InuYasha asked as he buckled up. (click it, or ticket)

"Umm, I don't care…" Kagome said her blush remaining.

_'Am I supposed to be this nervous?'_ InuYasha asked himself _'Of course you moron! You love the girl! Did you think you would be Mr. Smooth! Retard!' _InuYasha had to flinch at his hurtful words, _'Wait, these are my thoughts! Why am I a moron and a retard in my own thoughts?'_

"InuYasha? Are you ok? You look kind of pale…" Kagome asked, concern thick in her voice.

"Uhh, yeah… It's just that… Well you see…

…_In the car I just can't wait,_

_to pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya everybody! This is a song that I have been listening to at least 3 times a week, So yeah, I like and it reminds me of the Inu gang………………..ENJOY!

InuYasha: Oh, and she doesn't own us.

Buffy: What the hell are you doing here!

InuYasha: I've been here the entire time!

Buffy: What the! You're supposed to be singing!

InuYasha: I'll get there eventually…

Buffy: No! You'll get there now! These Readers came to imagine you singing! Go sing now!

InuYasha: What if I don't wanna?

Kagome: SIT! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Buffy: Thank you Kagome… Wait! Why are you here!

Kagome: I know, I know! I'm going, I'm going!

Buffy: With that taken care of, I don't own the InuYasha characters, and I don't own Jack Johnson

"Do you remember" By Jack Johnson

(Sango)

Do you remember when we first met  
I sure do  
It was some time  
In early September  
Though you were lazy about it  
You made me wait around  
I was so crazy about you  
I didn't mind

(Miroku)

So I was late for class  
I locked my bike to yours  
It wasn't hard to find  
You painted flowers on it  
Guess that I was afraid  
That if you rode away  
You might not roll back  
My direction real soon

(Kagome & Sango)

Well I was crazy about you then  
And now the craziest thing of all  
Over 10 years have gone by  
And your still mine  
Locked in time  
Lets rewind

(InuYasha)

Do you remember  
When we first moved in together  
The piano took up the living room  
You'd play me boogie woogie  
I played you love songs  
You'd say we're playing house  
Now you still say we are

(Kagome)

We build our get away  
Up in a tree we found  
We felt so far away  
Though we were still in town  
I remember watching  
That old tree burn down  
I took a picture that  
I don't like to look at

(InuYasha & Miroku)

Well, all these times  
They come and go  
Alone don't seem so long  
Over 10 years have gone by  
We cant rewind  
We're locked in time  
But your still mine

(Everyone)

Do you remember?

I hope you enjoyed the lovely song! Sorry it took so long to update, but my life is a little hectic right now. I'll try to update soon!

Luv2Luv

BuffyButterflySlayer

PS: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS FOR FOOD! (Brain food)

(Don't ask where that corny joke came from, lets just say my brother and I need a lives)


End file.
